Highly fluorinated cyclopropanes, for instance those which have at least 5 fluorine atoms bound to the carbon atoms of the cyclopropane ring, are known to undergo decomposition reactions, particularly reactions in which difluorocarbene which is formed contains one of the carbon atoms originally part of the cyclopropane ring, see for instance J. M. Birchall, et al., J. Fluorine Chem., vol. 15, p. 487-495 (1980), and references therein. In other words, the ring fragments. To the inventor's knowledge, ring opening reactions in which the three carbon atoms of the cyclopropane ring remain in the same molecule are not known.